


Don't Let The Static Get You

by SophomoreSlump



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tumblr made me do it, don't read if you don't want to cry, i cant even, sorry - Freeform, this is really crappy sorry, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophomoreSlump/pseuds/SophomoreSlump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries but basically this is based off in the Danger Days universe with some of my OCs and the cannon characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look, Alive Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is shite sorry.

When Ari came to, she was laying on the bar of a diner and three males were looking down at her. “What happened? Am I dead? Is this hell?”

One of the males laughed and said, “Close enough. Are you okay? When I found you, you were passed out in the middle of the desert.” The male had deep brown eyes and curly brown hair.

“I’m fine. Um, I’m looking for the killjoys...do you know where they might be?” Ari asked awkwardly, not knowing what to do with herself. 

“Well you found the right place. You, my friend have found the fabulous killjoys. I’ll give you the grand tour, yeah?” Said one of the males. He had diamond blue eyes and electric blue hair to match.

“O-Okay…” Ari said, a little unsure. She slowly got up and followed the blue haired boy around the diner and the compound outside.

 

“Welcome to Zone 6.” Said the blue haired boy. “I’m Spooky Scarlet, but you can call me Scarlet or Scar. So, judging by your clothes you’re a smiley huh?”

“Smiley?” Ari inquired.

“Straight out of the city, fresh meat, not yet immune to the pills.” Spooky Scarlet explained. “So, why did you leave the city? And do you plan on going back?”

“I left because I found out what they were doing, and no. I’m never going back to that hell.”

“So are you going to join us?”

“Why else would I be here?”

“Fair point. Okay then, follow me. I’m going to take you to Party Poison to get all of your info, plus you need to be...killjoyified.

Party Poison wasn’t what Ari expected. He had red hair that fell into his eyes and hazel eyes that can either make you or break you. He let out a toothy grin and said, “So you want to be a killjoy, huh? Do you think you have what it takes?”

“No, I don’t. But I think I can earn what it takes.” Ari said confidently.

“Perfect. Follow me.” Party Poison led her into a building with all sorts of fabrics and materials for Ari to make a set of clothes. “If you need some help ask for me or Scarlet. But I believe they teach you to sew in the city, don’t they?”

“Yeah...they do. Thank you.” Ari said, going to get what she needs from the fabric tables. 

After a while Ari came out with her own killjoy outfit: a gray leather jacket with purple stripes and patches, a green shirt with a purple lightning bolt, grey ripped jeans, a green piece of fabric that serves as a mask, and a headband with purple bunny ears.

Spooky Scarlet smiled and said, “Nice outfit.”

“Thanks,” Ari smiled. “So what’s next on the to do list on killjoyifying me?”

“You need a name...preferably something with an adjective first and then a noun, but-”

“Bulletproof Bunny.” Ari said instantly. She new the killjoys went by names and as a child she always thought of what hers would be if she were a killjoy. By the time she confirmed with herself that she would run away from the city in search of the killjoys, she knew what her name would be. Bulletproof Bunny.

“Okay, Bunny.” Scarlet grinned, handing her a gun and some paint. 

“The gun I understand, but what’s the paint for?” She inquired.

“So you could paint the gun.” Scarlet said as if it were obvious.

“Oh.” Was all Bunny could say.


	2. Not Quite and Update but Equally Imprtant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really important about the fic and if you don't read this then dont get pissed about the next chapter

SO! I originally wrote the final paragraph of this story first and then wrote other little paragraphs, hoping that I could just piece them together like a puzzle. Due to many things happening at school, I could not do that. Instead, I continued working on the ending and I couldn't focus on the beginning. In fact, I still cannot focus on the beginning which is why I am telling you guys this:

Forget the first chapter, it has no significant value what so ever. Just worry about the next chapter which will be the last one and the chapter I had planned to bring an end to this fic. Please do not kill me.


	3. The final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry

“Alright children. The lights are out and the party's over. It’s time for me, Doctor D to start running and say goodbye for a little while. But I know you’ll miss me so I’ll leave you with this; you know that big ball of radiation we call the sun? Well it’ll burst you into flames if you stay in one place too long. That is if the static don’t get you first. So remember, even if you’re dusted, you may be gone, but out here in the desert your shadow lives on without you. This is Dr. Death Defying, signing off.” The star spangled banner began to play from the radio, turning into static at the end.

“So this is end…” Atomic Heir said quietly in a tone of defeat. A million emotions flashed across his face but only one stayed. A look of infuriation. “He abandoned us out here in the desert. He isn’t coming back and he’s given up. He’s just like Scarlet!” The blonde haired boy exclaimed, throwing the radio into the fire. 

“Jesus Christ, calm down!” Bulletproof Bunny snapped to her companion. “Doctor D is nothing like Scarlet. Scarlet is a traitor and a coward, Doctor D just knows when it’s a lost cause.”

“A lost cause?!” Atomic Heir roared. “There are no lost causes in our situation! If we just give up, that’s letting BL/Ind. win! I’m not going to let that happen! I’m not going to die here in a desert while they continue their brainwashing scheme!”

“Fine.” Bulletpoof Bunny grabbed her blaster and lifted the old spyglass to her eye. Through the spyglass she saw an old sign saying Zone 2 in faded letters. “We’re only in Zone 2 so we shouldn’t be too far away from the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W Unit.” She placed the spyglass in her side bag and began walking toward the sign.

“Where are you going?” Atomic Heir questioned with surprise, getting up quickly.

“Like you said, I’m not going to sit around in the desert waiting to die. If anything, I’m going to die while fighting.” Bulletproof Bunny replied, still walking.

Atomic Heir grabbed his bag and ran after her, leaving the radio burning in the flames behind the two. 

When the two began to approach the two story building, they didn’t know what to expect. They probably expected guards to be posted at the entrance, but surprisingly, there was no one. Bulletproof Bunny entered the building with Atomic Heir following behind. Bad idea. Once the door opened, an alarm blared through speakers that were posted on the ceiling. Masked guards ran down with blasters raised ready to shoot, but the two killjoys were ready. 

Bulletproof Bunny shot at a lamp behind the guard, causing it to explode and burst into flames. The guard screamed in agony and shot blindly. The laser from the guard’s blaster hit the sign just above Bulletproof Bunny’s head, causing sparks to fly everywhere. Atomic Heir proceeded to shoot at the guards and yelled, “Run Bunny! Save yourself, I’ll hold them back! I’ll catch up to you!” 

Bulletproof Bunny did as she was told and ran toward a staircase. She almost made it before a sharp white pain hit her in the leg, causing her to stumble. Of course, she knew she got shot but she wouldn’t let that stop her. Ignoring the pain, she got up and ran up the stairs. Occasionally she would trip and scrape a knee or an elbow, but she kept going. 

Once she was up the stairs and in a small office, she sat down to inspect her wound. It wasn’t as bad as she thought, seeing as it only grazed the skin. ‘At least it isn’t bleeding.’ She thought to herself. She stood up once more an examined her surroundings. It appeared that the office she was in belonged to the leader of the base. Scarlet’s mother. Bulletproof Bunny knew she had to get out, and fast.

She could still hear gunshots from downstairs and she hoped Atomic Heir was alright. Without a second thought, Bulletproof Bunny scrambled to her feet and gripped her blaster so that her knuckles had gone white. Quickly yet quietly, she ran out of the office, breathing through gritted teeth because of the pain in her leg.

“Bunny!” She whipped around to see who yelled her name and saw a disheveled looking Atomic Heir. Through their eyes, both looked like literal hell. The echo of footsteps resonated from the stairwell and Bulletproof Bunny grasped Atomic Heir’s hand before breaking into a sprint, dragging the blonde boy with her. Occasionally, she would look back and shoot lasers at the guards which were pursuing the two Killjoys. They turned a corner and entered a room that would be empty if it weren’t for a small flask in the center. 

“Oh god...is that what I think it is?” Bunny questioned, stepping closer to the flask and holding it carefully in her hand, examining its contents. “Holy smokes, it is! Heir, we’ve found it!” She yelled happily.

“Really? We’ve wo-” Atomic Heir was cut off by a loud noise and a sudden intense heat in the room. There was a faint crackling and once the two regained their senses, they realized that the walls exploded and were encased with flames. Bulletproof Bunny dropped the flask and it rolled away into the hands of Scarlet’s mother who had been the one to detonate the flame case. This was the end for the two killjoys and they knew that.

“Kiss me, you animal.” Atomic Heir breathed out while Bulletproof Bunny and his lips collided. Their lips fit together in harmony and Bulletproof Bunny swore she could feel a spark, although it was probably from the fire that was surrounding the two. They pulled away and Atomic Heir confessed, “I love you Bunny. In love…” Bulletproof Bunny finished his sentence, “...and in death…” Behind them, Korse and Scarlet’s mother raised their guns and aimed. The two killjoys knew this was coming. This was the final battle. And they had lost.


End file.
